U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,099 (Punderson) discloses the dispersion polymerization of tetrafluoroethylene in an aqueous medium to consist of two distinct phases after kickoff of the polymerization process, first, the formation of polymer nuclei as nucleation sites and then a growth phase involving polymerization on the established particles. “Kickoff” is the commencement (kicking off) of the polymerization reaction as indicated by pressure decrease within the fluoromonomer pressured-up reactor, resulting from gaseous fluoromonomer within the reactor becoming fluoropolymer and precipitating from the gaseous state to become dispersed fluoropolymer particles.